


Special Brands of Ridiculousness

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast, Eggsy Unwin needs to be stopped, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After, he too sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You learnt very quickly last night." Harry says evenly, hand going to wrap around Eggsy's ankle. </p><p>"What can I say? I had a very good teacher." Eggsy grins, moving fluidly from his chair to straddle Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Brands of Ridiculousness

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this on allthathartwin and itsabulldoginnit. I love them. They remind me to ignore the responsibilities of RL.
> 
> *i creys*
> 
> Also. This pairing will be the death of me. And that I will buy the DVD just for that deleted scene that Matthew said he had to take out. I will dump a fridge on Matthew's face if he does not include this.

Harry is setting the table when Eggsy saunters down the stairs, yawning and stretching as he skips the last two steps. The molten gold sunlight catches in the nest of Eggsy's sex mussed hair, and Harry has to compose himself for a moment to maintain that air of the experienced gentleman he had cultivated thus far.

It proves a feat when Eggsy turns a corner and Harry sees that he is not wearing anything but a pair of his loose pajama pants and his robe.

"Morning." Eggsy greets, grinning like a Cheshire cat as he reaches around to snag one of the strips of bacon. 

"Good Morning." Harry smiles, stealing a quick kiss before turning back to the stove. "Merlin called. He's not expecting us until tomorrow."

"Good. Means we get to... Continue my education?" Eggsy rests his hip against the corner of the table, blue eyes twinkle mischievously. 

Harry swallows, blinking. Choosing to focus on the baked beans, he does not answer. 

When he realises that Harry isn't going to respond to him, Eggsy huffs. Harry hears him first - the rustling of cloth against naked skin and body stalking forth - before he sees him. 

"You'll burn the beans." Harry declares, nonetheless leaning back into the weight of Eggsy wrapping his arms around him. This close, he can smell the scent of their mixed colognes on his skin.

"You didn't wake me up." Eggsy says, muffled against his shoulder blade. "I was hoping we could've woken up together."

"Such sentimental notions." Harry says without any real heat behind it, turning the stove off. 

Eggsy releases him, going towards the cabinet where Harry keeps the mugs. "What can I say? 'M a romantic at heart." He winks, floating back to the dining table.

He brings their breakfast to the table. Urging Eggsy to join him. Harry holds his hand out for the papers on Eggsy's side of the table.

"The cartoons first, Harry?" 

"Yes, thank you." Harry smiles. Under the table, he feels Eggsy prop his feet up on his lap, wriggling his toes. "Stop that."

"Or what?" Eggsy grins, biting into his toast. "Did you remember that I was a gymnast? I mean..." He says, tilting his heel to grind it a little into the flesh of Harry's thigh.

Harry quirks his eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. Without breaking eye contact, he sets the paper aside, widening his legs. 

"You learnt very quickly last night." Harry says evenly, hand going to wrap around Eggsy's ankle. 

"What can I say? I had a very good teacher." Eggsy grins, moving fluidly from his chair to straddle Harry. "Do you feel me?" 

Harry lets his hands rest on the flesh of Eggsy's hips, relaxed as the the young man arches languidly, lacing his fingers together behind Harry's nape. The robe slips a little halfway down his arms. Harry thinks that Eggsy looks a little too indecent for the daylight.

Grinning, Eggsy leans closer, saccharine slow. "May I?"

Harry answers in an arch, closing the distance between them, kissing him firmly. "You're ridiculous."

"Mm. But I'm your brand of ridiculous."

"That's true." Harry agrees, cupping the swell of Eggsy's arse, squeezing. "And so, an entire day lays before us. What do you propose we do next?"

Eggsy chuckles, arching away to reach for the food. Spearing a strip of bacon, he brings it to Harry, feeding him.

"Food first. We've got all day to figure out our shit."

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> [Come scream headcanons and prompts at me. Or whatever.](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
